


Subject 02 Missing Head

by adobe_beforeffects



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Experimentation, Gen, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobe_beforeffects/pseuds/adobe_beforeffects
Summary: IDENTITY VERIFIED. WELCOME, MR. AFTON. ACCESSING EXPERIMENTATION FILES FROM OBSV 02_





	

` **WELCOME, MR. AFTON_** `

` **WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO?_** `

`VIEW FINANCES`

`VIEW SCHEDULE  
`

`>CHECK REPORTS **  
**`

` **SELECT THE REPORT YOU WOLD LIKE TO VIEW_** `

`OBSV01`

`>OBSV02 **  
**`

` **SELECTING_** `

`EXPERIMENT GOAL: TO UTILIZE ANIMATRONICS IN ORDER TO SPEED SCIENTIFIC AND SOCIETAL PROGRESS. BY USING THEM IN A SERIES OF QUICK EXPERIMENTS, THE INFLUENCE OF TRAUMA ON ONE'S PSYCHOLOGICAL AND SPIRITUAL STATE CAN BE STUDIED. COUNTLESS USES OF THIS INFORMATION WILL BE USED BY FUTURE GENERATIONS TO BETTER SOCIETY AS A WHOLE. NO REWARD IS NEEDED; THE SELFLESS MIND NEEDS ONLY TO KNOW THE JOY OF CREATION_`

` **ENTER LOG NUMBER: 01_** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 01_** `

`****NOTE: Subject drugged with ether earlier **  
**`

`>11-16-87 00:06:00 Subject 02 wakes up (Dosage: 110 mg·min/m³ of 3-Quinuclidinylbenzilate)`

`>11-16-87 00:09:00 Subject exits into area:WHall`

`>11-16-87 00:10:15 Subject attempts to open area:WDoor`

`>11-16-87 00:16:55 Subject leaves area:EDoor after finding it locked and moves into area:NHall`

`>11-16-87 00:17:16 Subject tries area:NDoor`

`>11-16-87 00:20:02 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:Hall2`

`>11-16-87 00:25:46 Subject stumbles and appears to be disoriented`

`>11-16-87 00:31:11 Subject encounters ATRNC_05_1`

` **TAPE END_** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 02_** `

`>11-16-87 00:00:07 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_1`

`>11-16-87 00:00:18 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_1`

`>11-16-87 00:00:24 ATRNC_05_1 retreats`

`>11-16-87 00:00:32 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_2`

`>11-16-87 00:00:41 Subject attacked by ATRNC_05_2 - minor injuries sustained`

`>11-16-87 00:02:48 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:MNRoom`

`>11-16-87 00:03:22 Subject prone on floor`

`>11-16-87 00:24:42 Subject becomes sick in area:BHRoom (NOTE: Reduce dosage to 80 mg·min/m³)`

`>11-16-87 02:47:28 Subject clears ATRNC_01_1/2 off of area:Bed`

`>11-16-87 04:34:15 Subject closes door on ATRNC_03`

`>11-16-87 05:03:42 Subject clears ATRNC_01_1/2/3 off of area:Bed`

`>11-16-87 05:17:23 Subject closes door on ATRNC_02`

`>11-16-87 06:00:01 Subject appears disoriented by alarm clock  
`

` **TAPE END_** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 04_** `

`>11-17-87 00:02:52 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:Hall2 (Dosage: 80 mg·min/m³ of 3-Quinuclidinylbenzilate)`

` NOTE: Subject attempted to struggle when being moved, minor injuries sustained  
`

`>11-17-87 00:05:05 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_1`

`>11-17-87 00:06:15 ATRNC_05_1 retreats`

`>11-17-87 00:06:52 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_5`

`>11-17-87 00:07:13 ATRNC_05_5 deactivated - 2 hour boon granted`

`>11-17-87 00:08:37 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:MNRoom`

`>11-17-87 02:38:28 Subject drops flashlight while clearing ATRNC_01_1 off of area:Bed`

`>11-17-87 02:48:15 Subject closes door on ATRNC_04`

`>11-17-87 02:52:07 Subject misjudges distance to door and collapses`

`>11-17-87 03:15:67 Subject appears to be lucid (NOTE: Increase dosage to 98 mg·min/m³ next test to dissuade behaviors)  
`

`>11-17-87 03:24:12 Subject attempts to scream for help`

`>11-17-87 03:45:19 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_02`

`>11-17-87 03:51:37 Subject attempts to barricade area:RDoor`

`>11-17-87 04:28:13 Subject bleeding on floor`

` **TAPE END_  
** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 05_** `

` **DATA UNAVAILABLE_** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 06_** `

`>11-18-87 00:03:25 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:Hall2 (Dosage: 98 mg·min/m³ of 3-Quinuclidinylbenzilate)`

` NOTE: Subject refused food earlier  
`

`>11-18-87 00:04:30 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_1`

`>11-18-87 00:05:09 Subject yells at unknown figure  
`

`>11-18-87 00:05:31 Subject attacked by ATRNC_05_1`

`>11-18-87 00:06:25 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:MNRoom`

`>11-18-87 00:09:35 Subject closes door on ATRNC_04`

`>11-18-87 00:11:23 Subject talks to ATRNC_04 with door closed (See TRANSCRIPT:1.5)`

`>11-18-87 00:04:30 Subject attempting to use OBJ:Phonetoy to call for help  
`

`>11-18-87 03:14:46 Subject reacts to OBJ:UKN on area:Bed`

` >11-18-87 03:16:35 Subject having panic attack`

`>78-46-87 24:80:25 Subject sitting agains44wallara:Obsrve1tommrowOBJ:UKN`

`11-17-87 04:28:13 Subject bleeding on floor >11-17-87 04:28:13 Subject bleeding on floor >11-17-87 04:28:13 Subject bleeding on floor 4:28:13 Subject bleeding on floor 11-17-87 0arricade area:RDoo11-17-87 04:28:13 Subject bleeding on floo >11-17-87 04:28:13 Subject bleeding on floor >11-17-87 04:28:13 Subject bleeding on floor 4:28:13 Subject bleeding on floor 11-17-87 03:51:37 Subject bleedi%`

` **FILE UNREADABLE_** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 07_** `

`>11-19-87 00:00:34 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:Hall2 (Dosage: 98 mg·min/m³ of 3-Quinuclidinylbenzilate)`

` NOTE: Subject refused food earlier  
`

` >11-19-87 00:02:28 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_1`

` >11-19-87 00:02:56 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_3  
`

` >11-19-87 00:03:19 Subject attempts to go into area:Halldoor1`

` >11-19-87 00:04:47 Subject attacked by ATRNC_05_4`

` >11-19-87 00:06:59 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:MNRoom`

` >11-19-87 01:36:37 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_01  
`

` >11-19-87 02:25:39 Subject attempts talking to OBJ:Phonetoy`

` >11-87-87 80:49:58 Subject covered in unknown wounds  
`

` >11-19-87 03:02:11 Subject unresponsive  
`

` >11-19-87 03:25:39 Subject slumped against wall`

` >11-19-87 05:54:02 Subject finds OBJ:Box`

` **TAPE END_** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 07_** `

` **AREA:OBSV02%01_tape00hel** `

` **SYSTEM REBOOTED_** `

`**** >11-20-87 00:00:21 Subject found near area:FDoor with sharp metal object (NOTE: Increase dosage to 106 mg·min/m³ next test to dissuade behaviors, do not reduce further)  
`

`>11-20-87 00:00:53 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:Hall2 (Dosage: 98 mg·min/m³ of 3-Quinuclidinylbenzilate)`

`NOTE: Subject refused food earlier and was heard screaming for help - increase animatronic AI to 15 to dissuade behaviors **  
**`

` >11-20-87 00:02:26 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_1  
`

` >11-20-87 00:02:51 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_2  
********`

` >11-20-87 00:03:02 Subject leans against wall  
`

` >11-20-87 00:04:47 Subject collapses  
`

`>11-20-87 00:04:47 Subject attacked by ATRNC_05_4 **  
**`

`****> 11-20-87 00:06:59 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:MNRoom`

`****NOTE: Subject given water **  
**`

`****> 11-20-87 00:08:38 Unknown laughter heard **  
**`

`****> 11-20-87 00:13:38 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_04 **  
**`

`****> 11-20-87 00:14:39 Subject complaining about migraines **  
**`

`****> 11-20-87 00:15:06 All animatronics deactivated for unknown reason **  
**`

`**** >11-20-87 00:15:22 Subject 01 appears (ATRNC_UKN)`

` **SIGNAL LOST_** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 00:17:32_  
** `

`****> 11-20-87 00:17:32 Subject sobbing on floor **  
**`

`****> 11-20-87 00:26:03 Subject screaming and in hysterics (See TRANSCRIPT:1.7) `

`****> 11-20-87 00:34:50 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN`

` >11-20-87 01:05:39 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN  
`

` >11-20-87 01:54:48 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN  
`

` >87-87-87 62:39:07 Subject missing head **  
**`

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 02:05:26_** `

`****> 11-20-87 02:05:26 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN`

`****> 11-20-87 03:26:46 Unknown sound heard (See TRANSCRIPT:2.1)  
`

` >11-20-87 04:40:21 Subject complaining about migraines  
`

` >11-20-87 05:35:24 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN`

`****> 11-20-87 05:58:06 Subject locates OBJ:Key01`

` **TAPE END_** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 08_** `

`>11-21-87 00:01:01 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:Hall2 (Dosage: 106 mg·min/m³ of 3-Quinuclidinylbenzilate)`

`NOTE: Subject forcibly given food earlier under threat of knife **  
**`

`>11-21-87 00:02:15 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_1`

` >11-21-87 00:02:45 Subject seen doing something to lock on area:Halldoor`

` >11-21-87 00:03:16 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_4`

` >114-21-87 86:35:890 Subject covered in unknown gold substance`

` >53-43-87 24:87:20 Subject mauled by ATRNC_05_4  
`

` **MANUALLY REBOOTING SYSTEM_  
** `

`****> 11-21-87 00:04:22 Subject attacked by ATRNC_05_4, only minor injuries sustained **  
**`

`>11-21-87 00:05:37 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:MNRoom`

` NOTE: Subject trembling violently`

` >11-21-87 00:7:49 Subject becomes sick in corner of room`

` >11-21-87 00:7:49 Subject trembling on floor in fetal position  
`

` >11-21-87 00:10:09 Subject clawing at head`

` >11-870-87 79:05:48 help me`

` >11-21-87 00:24:59 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_02`

` >11-21-87 00:32:39 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_01`

` >11-21-87 00:46:15 Subject slashed at by ATRNC_04, moderate wounds sustained`

` >11-21-87 00:47:26 Subject collapsed on floor`

` >38-51-87 13:47:51 ATRNC_FREDBEAR on floor`

` >11-38-87 00:87:87 it hurts  
`

` >11-21-87 01:07:37 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_02`

` >11-21-87 01:12:09 Subject clears ATRNC_01_1/2 off of area:Bed  
`

` >11-21-87 01:22:45 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_03  
`

` >11-21-87 01:45:37 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_01`

` >11-21-87 02:15:16 Subject searching room for OBJ:Key02`

` >11-74-87 38:15:16 please help me  
`

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 03:11:41_** `

`****> 11-21-87 03:11:41 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_02`

` >11-21-87 03:32:31 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_04`

` >11-21-87 04:02:15 All animatronics deactivated`

` >36-42-87 64:10:48 Subject encounters ATRNC_UKN`

`>11-21-87 04:41:36 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN`

` >11-21-87 04:52:48 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN`

` >87-21-87 87:452:23 Subject ripping head off  
`

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 05:32:15_** `

`****> 51-221-87 87:87:49 Subject has fox’s head **  
**`

` **MANUALLY REBOOTING SYSTEM_  
** `

`****> 11-21-87 05:06:24 Subject trembling on floor`

` >11-21-87 04:52:48 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN `

` >11-21-87 05:28:15 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN  
`

` >11-21-87 05:42:01 Subject fails to move  
`

` >11-21-87 05:59:47 Subject grabbed by ATRNC_UKN`

` >11-21-87 06:00:07 ATRNC_UKN disappears  
`

` **TAPE END_** `

` **ACCESSING TAPE NUMBER: 09_** `

` NOTE: Last day of experiment  
`

`>11-22-87 00:01:26 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:Hall2 (Dosage: 106 mg·min/m³ of 3-Quinuclidinylbenzilate)`

`NOTE: Subject ate willingly and did not attempt to struggle`

`****> 11-22-87 00:02:13 Subject shines light on ATRNC_05_1  
`

` >11-22-87 00:02:53 Subject attacked by ATRNC_05_2`

`**** >11-22-87 00:04:06 Subject is lead through area:CBEAR into area:MNRoom **  
**`

`****> 11-22-87 04:05:24 All animatronics deactivated  
`

` >11-068-87 95:87:57 Subject encounters ATRNC_UKN **  
**`

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 00:52:25** `

`**** >11-22-87 00:52:25 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN`

` >11-478-887 87:36:15 Subject nearly att%di4e2 06-26-85 06:05:15Ajb__ERR`

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 01:15:45** `

`****> 11-22-87 01:15:26 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN  
`

` >11-22-87 01:34:06 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN  
`

` >11-22-87 02:11:09 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN **  
**`

`****> 87-26-87 22:56:27 save me  
`

` >11-22-87 03:36:16 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN `

` >11-22-87 04:01:16 ATRNC_UKN disappears`

`****> 11-22-87 04:02:03 ATRNC_UKN(2) reappears (Subject 01, form 02)  
`

` >11-22-87 87:25:16 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN(2)`

` >11-22-87 04:10:57 Subject having panic attack`

` >11-22-87 04:48:25 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN(2)  
`

` >11-22-87 04:57:58 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN(2)  
`

` >11-22-87 05:03:33 Subject heard muttering “it’s me” repeatedly (See TRANSCRIPT:2.5) **  
**`

` >11-87-87 043:66:26 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN(2) %_VARIABLE NOT FOUND111-17-87 04:28:13Subject bleedi`

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 05:27:42** `

`****> 11-22-87 05:12:62 Subject locates OBJ:Key02`

` >11-22-87 05:26:18 Subject nearly attacked by ATRNC_UKN(2)  
`

` >31-63-87 35:93:87 Subject missing eyes`

` >11-22-87 05:36:43 Subject gets sick in corner`

` >11-22-87 05:41:37 Subject collapsed on floor  
`

` >807-22-87 56:87:87 Fredbear collapsed on floor`

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL_** `

` **REBOOT FAILED_  
** `

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 05:49:05_** `

` >87-26-87 22:56:27 save me >87-26-87 22:56:27 save me >87-26-87 22:56:27 save me >87-26-87 22:56:27 save me >87-26-87 22:56:27 save me >87-26-87 22:56:27 save me >87-26-87 22:56:27 sav`

` **SIGNAL LOST_  
** `

` **REBOOTING FROM NEXT SIGNAL 05:51:28_** `

` >87-04-87 87:35:28 Subject with Fredbear’s head **  
**`

` >11-22-87 05:53:43 Subject begins to open OBJ:Box  
`

` >11-22-87 05:57:34 Subject opens OBJ:Box  
`

` >11-22-87 05:57:38 Subject k%ill87f__d by ATRN8C_UKN(_$2)`

` >87-87-87 87:87:87 %8390_uoᴉʇɐǝ9ɹɔ ɟo ʎoɾ _878787ǝɥʇ ʍouʞ oʇ ʎluo spǝǝu puᴉɯ ssǝlɟlǝs ǝɥʇ pǝpǝ%87ǝu sᴉ pɹɐʍǝɹ ou ǝlo_ɥʍ ɐ sɐ ʎʇǝᴉɔos _87>ɹǝʇʇǝq oʇ suoᴉʇɐɹǝuǝƃ ǝɹnʇn_ɟ ʎq pǝsn ǝq llᴉʍ uoᴉʇɐɯɹoɟuᴉ s)ᴉɥʇ ɟo sǝsn ssǝlʇunoɔ877777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 `

` **DATA CORRUPTED. SOME INFORMATION MAY HAVE BEEN LOST_** `

` **WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?_** `

`Y`

`>N`

**Author's Note:**

> More than slightly based off of This House Has People in It, if you didn’t catch the “Subject prone on floor” reference.
> 
> I figure that each employee has their own Handunit and they’re infinitely customizable, so William has his set to record and manage file logs from the experiments. The logs only record the most important events, so that important areas of the tapes can quickly be found and reviewed when needed.


End file.
